


The Fall Of Earth That Was

by summerdayghost



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Character Study, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Technically speaking, Clark knew what he was doing when he killed President Luthor.





	The Fall Of Earth That Was

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of this (https://blog.reedsy.com/book-title-generator/) title generator. The title of the fic is what I got.

Technically speaking, Clark knew what he was doing when he killed President Luthor. He knew he was taking a man’s life. He knew that his only motivation for becoming a murderer was revenge. Revenge for all of Lex’s horrible schemes from over the years, but most of all revenge for the Flash.

At the same time Clark had no idea what he was doing when he murdered President Luthor. He didn’t know what sort of world he would create. It wasn’t on his mind at the time. There was no grand plan for it, it had just fallen into place.

And boy what a beautiful world it was. Not everyone appreciated it (Lois certainly didn’t) but they would soon (she would).

Clark didn’t let the question of if this was what the Flash would have wanted bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
